Heavy equipment used for grading, mining and the like is typically fit with a blade which has at least one replacement plate for improving a cutting or grading action of the blade and/or preventing wear of said blade. Often a blade may be fit with both a cutting edge and a wear plate fastened to the blade. Such plates are often referred to as ground engagement tools or GET.
As wear occurs, the GET is removed and replaced or rotated for use on an opposing side. Typically, a GET may be 8-12 inches high and at least 8 feet long and often weigh from about 500-600 pounds. During replacement, the GET must be lifted to align holes in the GET with holes on the blade and held in position while the GET is secured, such as by bolts, to the blade. Due to the weight and the relatively sharp lower edge of the GET, lifting and supporting the GET is difficult. The difficulty is further enhanced by the fact that the blade is typically at an angle and the center of gravity of the GET is shifted when positioned adjacent to the blade.
It is known to provide means for aiding in lifting and supporting a GET for attachment to a blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,183 to Mc Dermott et al. describes an elongate bar having brackets at each end of the bar in which a GET may be supported for mounting to the blade. The bracket provides a fixed width slot in which the GET is fit and supported against a back of the bracket. A suspension member is connected at a center of the bar and is angled for maintaining the GET at the desired angle when suspended from a crane or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,227 to Berdan et al. describes a cart configured to support a GET at an angle suitable for attachment to a plow or grader blade. The frame and GET holder are moveable up and down relative to the ground for lifting the GET into pace adjacent the blade. The GET or GET and wear plate are supported against the back of L-shaped cradles which are a fixed on the frame at the desired angle. A nut and bolt assembly aids in retaining the GET in an upright positioned supported against the wall of the cradle.
Clearly what is required is a lifting aid which is relatively inexpensive to build and to operate and which can make use of existing on-site equipment, if possible, to assist in lifting and supporting a GET for removal and replacement. Of special importance is that the lifting aid safely and securely support the GET to prevent injury to workers during the process.